Rumors
by kaysayyy
Summary: Romania is rumored in the World Academy to be a vampire that hunts and sucks the blood of girls, but could this really be true? Romania/Hungary rated T for cursing.


so here's a romania/hungary i've wrote.

i hope you guys like it

and beware of crappy writing

* * *

><p>"Go up to him! Come on I dare you!"<p>

"What? No way...Didn't you hear the rumors about him? He's so scary looking that they might be true."

Little did the girls know that someone was listening to them, in fact this someone was the person they were talking about.

Romania, the creepiest and darkest student in World Academy W, or at least that's what the rumors said about him. It's said that Romania is secretly a vampire and every night he sucks the blood of an innocent damsel.

Really though? It's true that Romania is in the Dark Magic Club (which by the way only consists of him and England) and he's really interested into the supernatural, but the truth is that he's super friendly and eccentric. Everyone just assumes that he's a vampire for his extra long canine* teeth.

"Okay here I go..." said the shy girl moving cautionly towards Romania. Romania looked up from his desk and the girl shivered a bit.

"What is it?" asked Romania.

"Um, well me and my friend heard these rumors and-" Romania tsk'd at her annoyingly and glared up that the girl basically froze and turned white as sheet like Romania was going to attack her.

"Yes, they're true. I like to suck the blood from annoying school girls who piss me off that way they won't be anymore of a nuisance to me. Just like you." said Romania smiling evilly at the girl.

She screamed and ran back to the friend who was also afraid. They ran out of the class and Romania watched them leave with a sad sigh. Sure it was fun for a while but now he was just back to being creepy old Romania. He sure wished he had friends outside of the Dark Magic Club, except he wouldn't consider England a friend. I mean, the guy freaking cried tears of joy when Romania joined and clinged onto him for a whole week. You'd think the guy was a loner or something.

Just then after a moment of mumbling and grumbling to himself, a tall young lady came up to him and slapped him across his head.

"Geeezzz Romania, you're not helping getting rid of these rumors if you keep on scaring every girl that comes up to you."

He automatically remembered that terrible, annoying voice.

Romania rubbed his head to ease the pain then replied to Hungary, "Ugh, leave me alone Hungary. Can't you see I'm busy targetting another girl to suck from. Why don't you go back to reading your crappy gay porn or suck up to Austria again."

Hungary was insulted by that last comment and yelled back, "Well whatever! At least I actually have someone I can go to without fucking scaring them away!"

"My, my what rude and manly language for such a lady. Won't Austria be turned off by that?" said Romania. He knew what it took to push Hungary's buttons since they both had a long history of rivalry. Unforturnately for Romania, Hungary also knew how to piss off Romania.

"Fine, Fangs. If it actually matters to you, I came over here to come and talk to you. Barely anyone comes up to you for a conversation and I thought I could help you clear out these rumors, but I guess you're doing a great job by yourself." Hungary stormed off and Romania watched her. That was his only chance to have a normal conversation and he completely ruined it.

He gathered his belongings and walked out of the classroom and started heading home. As always everyone cleared a path as he walked down the hallway and whispered to each other _Hey, isn't that the vampire guy? Yeah, it is. I heard that he already took 3 girls lives. What? Really? Are you sure?_ Could people really be this stupid? IF he had took 3 girls lives wouldn't it be on the news already and he would be expelled from the school immediately.

Just then, Hungary bumped his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and began walking with Romania.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing? asked Romania.

"Helping you out here. Maybe now they'll leave you alone."

Romania scoffed at Hungary and pushed her arm off, "I don't need your help. I'm fine, honestly." He picked up his pace to get away from her.

"Like hell you are." said Hungary catching up to him. "Listen, sorry for being kind of rough back there, I forgot how it felt like to have people look at you weirdly."

"Are you refering to when everyone found out you were really a girl." asked Romania.

"Yeah...It was like it was weird to see a strong female country leading a whole army and government. I remember you started making fun of me and saying "No wonder you're so light and frail!" and Prussia avoided me for a week after that. I wonder why..." said Hungary.

After that was a long awkward silence. Romania took a glance at Hungary. She was tall, pretty much the same height as Romania, her long wavy brown hair bounced up and down along with each step she took. She still had that small pink flower in her hair which gave her a small feminine feel to her masculine personality. Then there were her eyes that were big and bright green that always shined.

_What am I doing?_ thought Romania. _This is Hungary, the one person who wants me dead more than anybody. I should be the last person in the world to look at her this way. However, she is the first one since I joined this school who actually came up and talked to me normally, even argued with me...Of course there's England, but he's, well, you know. _

"Alright, we're here." said Hungary. Romania hadn't realized where they were even going, so he looked up and saw that they had arrived to a small cafe.

"Why the hell are we here?" asked Romania rudely.

"I was hungry, so I thought we'd stop for some food or something. You can turn back if you want, the food will probably taste better without you around anyway."

"Haha, Hungary is hungry." said Romania teasing Hungary. "Whatever though, if it means you're paying then I'll join you."

"Shut up! You know I hate that pun!" yelled back Hungary.

Romania laughed at Hungary's reaction to his joke and they both walked into the cafe where they each enjoyed eating their food and continued pestering each other with dumb insults and jokingly calling each other names back and forth until they ran out of good ones and just came up with stupid ones like "flower child" and "fangy". They eached had a great time and started heading home when the sun was setting.

"Oh man, it's getting late now I really should go." said Romania.

"Yeah alright then, I guess I can see you tomorrow at school right?" said Hungary.

"Sure, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." said Romania walking off, waving to Hungary.

"Okay...Bye." said Hungary waving back to him.

_Today was good day._ thought Romania to himself. _Maybe there can be more days like this. Even if it is with Hungary, it's still better than being alone, right?_

* * *

><p>The next day Romania had arrived at the World Academy and there was a group of people whispering and staring over towards Romania. He ignored it until he realized the group wasn't staring at him in fear, but they were actually glaring at him. This started to make him nervous so he quickened his pace to get past them quickly. Before he could reach the entrance though, the group blocked his path.<p>

"Uh, excuse me? I need to get through please." said Romania.

A tough looking boy in the group glared at him and said, "We know you were with Hungary yesterday. You were planning to make her your next victim weren't you?"

"What? Is this what this is all about? All we did was hang out for a while." said Romania. Now people were taking thse rumors way too seriously.

"Yeah right, yesterday we saw you two yelling back and forth like she wanted to get away from you." said another tough looking guy in the group.

"Look, this is one big misunderstanding her-" but before Romania could manage to finish what he was saying one of the guys pushed him down the stairs and made him injure his arm pretty bad. Romania was able to get up but his arm was hurting a lot and he could barely move it.

"Listen here vampire, if don't want to get hurt anymore then don't go off hunting off girls anymore, we're trying to protect everyone in this school!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Suddenly everyone turned around to see Hungary marching up the stairs and then gave the boy a huge punch to the face.

"Now you listen! All you people in this students are fucking stupid to think that someone like Romania would go around hurting people! You guys aren't even any better if you just go up and beat him to a plup! Now just fuck off and leave him alone!" yelled Hungary with all her might.

Each boy in the group was so terrified at this point that they just ran off back into the Academy. Hungary gave out a sigh of relief, then turned around to go help Romania. His arm was sprained.

"Oh god Romania. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would lead to this..." said Hungary.

"It's not even your fault and you didn't even need to help me. They were just a couple of stupid bullies, I could've handled them on my own." replied Romania.

"Yeah sure, you're great at handling situations like these. I just saw it in action now." said Hungary jokingly.

Romania blushed and looked away. "Listen Hungary, if you continue to hang out with me like this then they'll start thinking you're my vampire lacky or something. Do you really want that?"

She stared at him and then quickly looked away from him. "Do you think I care?" she said quietly. "If I'm with you, then I don't care..."

Romania leaned forward towards her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He then slowly moved away with a small smile on his face while Hungary looked at him dumbfounded.

"W-what was that?" She asked stuttering.

"Just consider that a thank you kiss." said Romania.

"F-for what? What did I do?" said Hungary. "Tell me! You can't just kiss a girl and expect her to know what it was for!"

"It's for just being there for me." said Romania.

"Oh..." That was all Hungary could manage to say in reply.

They stood there for a while until the bell rang. "Well I guess I should go down to the nurse's office. My arm is hurting like a bitch." said Romania.

"Yes, I'll help you there." said Hungary.

They both walked off together and from then on they were always there for each other.

* * *

><p>*your canine teeth is the two top and two bottom teeth that are really pointy.<p>

so yeah that's the story! i hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
